This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Microarray Core Facility has provided service and support to INBRE associates as well as other academic investigators in the State of Nebraska during Year #1 of the INBRE grant. Funds were used to purchase reagents to fabricate and process slides, upgrade microarray specific instrumentation critical to the operations of the facility, and to provide personnel support including 50 % FTE for a research technologist and 15% FTE for the director of the core. The support received from the INBRE program has had a tremendous impact on the ability of the core facility to provide functional genomics support to the academic community. Outlined below are the accomplishments of the core since June of 2004. MICROARRAY SERVICES AND SUPPORT YEAR #4 INBRE Associates: Kim Carlson Ph.D. University of Nebraska at Kearney: The facility has completed a set of microarray experiments (analysis underway) with Dr. Carlson to perform a functional genomics experiment using Drosophila Affymetrix GeneChips. The specific project is determining the gene regulation of developmental and immune genes as a result of OTK18 overexpression using Drosophila as a model system. Doug Christensen PhD-Wayne State: The facility has printed a custom spotted microarray to survey Listeria monocytogenes gene expression. Gene expression experiments will begin soon. This data will be used to further knowledge of virulence factors associated with Listeria and how cells of the human immune system may or may not stimulate unique gene transcription in this pathogen. Barbara Clement PhD-Doane College: The core facility has been working with Dr. Clement designing experiments to study the effect of membrane permeability on the ability of Pseudomonas aeruginosa to detect quorum sensing (QS) signals (N-acyl homoserine lactones or AHL). Experiments are underway. Garry Duncan PhD Nebraska Wesleyan University: The facility has been working with Dr. Duncan designing a custom spotted microarray to survey Paramecium bursaria Chlorella virus-1 (PBCV-1) gene expression. Preliminary printing and subsequent gene expression data is intriguing. This virus is an ancient virus with some atypical molecular mechanisms and thus may yield insight into evolution of metabolism and other biological processes. Kathleen Tallman PhD-Doane College: The facility has been working with Dr. Tallman designing experiments to study changes in gene expression in mice following ethanol exposure. This is intended to serve as a model for fetal alcohol syndrome studies. Non-INBRE Investigators: Spotted Array Platform: The core routinely prints and processes 10K slide sets representing human, mouse and rat genomes using the oligonucleotide sets and robotic spotter purchased with BRIN funds. The Core also prints custom arrays for researchers. In addition to the INBRE users listed above, the facility serviced 20 investigators from four institutions in the State of Nebraska. 15 of these researchers were at UNMC, 3 were at UNL, 1 at UNO, and 1 at Creighton University. Affymetrix Platform: The BRIN supported research technologist in the laboratory processed Affymetrix chips for 21 investigators located at three institutions in Nebraska. These include 19 investigators at UNMC, 1 at UNO, and 1 at Boystown National Research Hosptital. Examples of Research Areas Of Above Investigators: Retinal disease, prostate cancer, lymphoma, Parkinson?s disease, methlyation patterns and cancer, HIV associated neural degeneration, bacterial infection associated disease, leukemia, pulmonary disease, developmental heart defects, heart failure, glaucoma, oral cancer, genetics of hearing loss, pituitary tumors, breast cancer, and diabetes. EQUIPMENT PURCHASES Funds from year #4 were used to purchase 32 new printer pins for the robotic spotter. This is necessary to keep the spotter printing slides with uniform spots.